What's in a tie?
by RavenStars
Summary: A woman touching a man's tie means only one thing. Everyone knows that. Except Andy.


Sharon never thought of herself as the jealous type. Then again, her ex-husband was never around long enough for her to figure out what type of woman she really was. Right now she was fuming while faking the sweetest smile anyone in Major Crimes had ever seen her wear. And it was freaky. Everyone in the room was aware of what det. Dana Anderson was doing while talking to Andy. He, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to the fact that she was flirting with him like a wanton schoolgirl. He thought they were just chatting about the good old days. To him Dana touching his biceps meant nothing but a friendly poke by his ex partner. Sharon took a deep breath when Anderson did that and tried to remember that Dana was always ''one of the boys'' coming from a cop family with four older brothers. Every cop in the LAPD liked her because of her tomboy behaviour. The double D's also helped her win the guys over. She was Andy's ex partner who got transferred to Special victims and then to Hollywood's Robbery/Homicide, but she never missed a chance to drop by and say hi to ''her favorite partner''. That morning she was ''in the neighbourhood'' and decided to visit her old workplace. Dana was actually one of the few detectives Sharon didn't clash with during her time in IA and they even had coffee a couple of times so Captain Raydor had no reason to ever doubt det. Anderson's actions. Untill now. She didn't mind seeing them smiling and talking until the smiles turned into annoying giggles. Dana touching Andy's arm made Sharon want to break her Hollywood bleached teeth. She tried to stay calm sitting in her office, pretending she was reading a file. Then the unimaginable happened; Dana touched Andy's tie and everyone cringed watching Sharon coming out of her office. Patrice came to pick Sharon up for lunch and shopping and when she noticed the woman talking to Andy she chatted with Louie to keep him from making snarky remarks, but even she thought the woman was drooling over Andy like a hormone crazed girl. When Sharon stepped into the Murder room Patrice felt a gush of ice air spreading across the room and realized the team was cringing for a reason.

-Dana, hi- Sharon smiled that smile and Anderson felt ice darts under it.

-Sharon…sorry, Captain Raydor. It's so nice to see you. Congrats on the new office and the new team. I bet you're having fun with this goof- Dana winked at Andy.

-He's a handful alright- Sharon nodded and Andy rolled his eyes.

-Always was. That's what makes him such a charmer- Dana batted her lashes at him and Sharon felt sick to her stomach because Andy actually blushed.

-Sharon, hi- Patrice interrupted them - Do you mind if I steal Andy away for a second before we go? I really need to ask him something.

-Steal away- Sharon took a deep breath, thankful to Patrice for trying to get Andy away from Dana.

-What's going on?- Andy frowned as Patrice practically dragged him to the break room.

-Andy, I understand that woman is your ex partner and you share a lot of memories, but flirting is really…-Patrice started.

-Flirting? Nah. Dana's always been a touchy person-Andy waved the thought away.

-Touching someone's hand in a playfull matter could be considered a friendly gesture, but touching a man's tie means only one thing…-Patrice rose her eyebrows.

-What?-Andy frowned- No. Really?-his eyes widened-I thought that was just something women do because they like a man in a suit…-Andy slumped his shoulders.

-We do like a man in a suit. And the tie helps us say just how much when we can't actually say it- Patrice smiled.

-Oh, God…-Andy closed his eyes- I really messed up. This is Sharon's favourite tie of mine-he sighed.

-Well, there's only one thing you can do- Patrice smiled.

-What?-Andy held his breath.

-Burn it-Patrice smirked and left the break room.

While Andy got a crash course in subtle flirting Sharon and Dana had a little chat about overstepping boundaries.

-It really is nice to see you finally shed the Darth Raydor shield-Dana teased.

-You know me. Unlike others, I don't make friends that easily-Sharon gave her best to lay the accent on ''friends''.

-Oh, Andy told me all the stories about your close encounters. You gave him a hard time. Hope you got to see just how awesome he is. He really deserves all the best-Dana looked around.

-Everyone in my team deserves all the best. There's no favoritism in Major Crimes. No matter how awesome someone might be-Sharon sighed.

-Always prim and proper. You really should loosen up a bit, Sharon. I'm sure work would be more fun if you'd just let your hair down-Dana smiled mockingly.

-We're way too busy to loosen up. Things are a bit different here than in Hollywood. Letting our hair down is not our MO. But thank you for your concern-Sharon took a deep breath.

-Well, if Flynn ever gets to be too much for you ship him to Hollywood- Dana smiled-If the Captain allows, would you consider having lunch with me?-she asked Andy when she saw him walking to them. Only then did he notice how fake their smiles were.

-Actually, I'm going to a suit rehersal with Provenza- Andy nodded.

-Louie, are you getting married again?- Dana chuckled and he could feel Patrice's glare on the back of his head.

-No, Andy is- Louie grinned.

-Wh…really?-Dana frowned-Andy? Wow. Congratulations- she gave him a peck on the cheek- Who's the unlucky lady?-she winked at him.

-That would be me-Sharon smiled that scary sweet smile again.

-Sharon? Wow. Who would've thought… You're not Andy's type at all-Dana teased her, but Sharon's trail of thoughts wasn't funny at all.

-What can I say? I'm a lucky guy- Andy winked at Sharon, but she kept her cool face.

-Guess you are-Dana sighed-Well, I've kept you from your work long enough. Have fun at the suit rehersal-she didn't miss a chance to give Andy a peck on the cheek and then wink at Sharon.

-Hi Patrice. Ready?- Sharon puffed away and both women rolled their eyes at the one leaving the Major Crimes floor. Andy and Louie were going to a suit rehersal and Patrice and Sharon were off to lunch before shopping for Sharon's wedding gown.

-Are you ok? That Dana sure is pushy- Patrice asked after they sat in a nearby restaurant.

-I'm fine, why?- Sharon tried to sound as breezy as she could but the smile she offered to Patrice didn't reach her eyes.

-Sharon, I'm no detective, but I know you were a bit jealous back there. And I'd be surprised if you weren't. That det. Anderson was all over Andy…-Patrice bit her tounge seeing hurt flash across Sharon's face-and any woman would feel the same. She was completely out of line-she nodded.

-Andy didn't seem to mind- Sharon fiddled with the menu.

-In his defense, he's a bit dense when it comes to hints-Patrice smiled.

-Really?- Sharon nodded.

-When I told him what touchin a man's tie meant he seemed genuinely surprised and worried about you getting mad at him. I'm guessing he really thought they were just remembering…-Patrice started.

-The good old days?-Sharon finished for her-Sorry, I guess I am jealous. Andy is clueless about subtlety and I guess I should've told him to connect the dots between me touching his tie and him losing it shortly afterwards- she finally smiled a sincere smile.

-Trust me, darling, they're no detectives when it comes to flirting. It took Louie a week to figure out what I actually meant when I said he looks good in his uniform- Patrice clinked her glass with Sharon's.

-Andy was worried?-Sharon asked again and smiled when Patrice nodded. Knowing he felt guilty made her feel a bit better and Sharon decided to forget all about Dana and her pathetic attempt to hit on her fiancé.

-Why didn't you tell me about the tie thing?- Andy narrowed his eyes at his best friend and best man.

-Because I didn't dare think you're that stupid not to know that- Provenza snorted.

-How was I supposed to know it meant what it means? Sharon used to do that almost…oh. Oh…-Andy felt his cheeks burning and Provenza was having a ball watching his friend having an epiphany.

-See? Even you can't believe you're that stupid. You don't cease to amaze me-Louie batted his lashes at him.

-Shut up,old man- Andy rolled his eyes at him.

-Better old than stupid- Provenza muttered under his breath.

-How can I fix this?-Andy knew he'd regret asking for advice.

-There's no cure for stupid- Provenza smiled.

-Give it up, Louie. I'm serious. I've never been in this situation with Sharon and I didn't want to hurt her. I want to make it up to her…-he sounded really worried.

-What did Patrice tell you?- Louie decided it was best to rely on his wife's words of wisdom.

-She told me to burn the tie- Andy sighed.

-Got a light?- Provenza asked patting Andy's back.

-Wouldn't it be better if I appologized somehow?-Andy frowned.

-You don't know how to appologize for the flirting you weren't aware of?-Provenza asked slowly and Andy nodded-Ye, gods. Just burn the damn tie.

-I'm home…-Sharon got back from her shopping with Patrice, putting the bag with the dress away in the hall closet because that would be the last place Andy would be looking for it. She put her purse and badge on the end table and took her shoes off. Andy was standing on the balcony, sipping water over an open flame in a bowl-Hey…-she walked to him.

-Hey, princess-he smiled the smile that made Sharon's knees jello.

-What are you doing?-she frown recognizing a piece of cloth under a pile of ashes.

-Burning my tie-Andy said slumping his shoulders.

-Burning your tie? Why?-Sharon rose her eyebrows.

-I don't want anyone but you touching my ties-he swallowed a smile and Sharon's eyes widened.

-And that's why you're burning my favourite tie of yours?- she bit her lip.

-Well, Dana touched it so I'm guessing it's not your favourite anymore- he wrapped his arms around her.

-What does it matter if Dana touched it? She's been touching you the whole morning-Sharon wanted to take those words back, but it was too late. Andy had to bite his tounge not to kiss her then and there because Sharon was simply adorable.

-Princess…-he whispered trying to get her to look at him-Are you jealous?

-No…-Sharon shook her head, but still couldn't look at him.

-Princess…-he nuzzled her nose-hey…-Andy smiled when she finally looked at him.

-Fine. I'm jealous. There, I said it-she crossed her arms, but didn't step out of his embrace-She's…-Sharon bit her lip.

-What?-he quirked an eyebrow.

-She's your ex partner, a beautiful woman, everybody likes her and no one ever called her The Wicked Witch. And she touched your tie-Sharon was scarlet red.

-Firstly and lastly, she's my ex partner. Emphasize on the ex. She's easy on the eyes, but that's all. No one ever gave her any nicknames which makes her a pretty boring person and as for the tie; no one touches it except you. Hence, the ceremonial burning of the tie. Maybe I should give up on suits and ties altogether and wear jeans and leather jackets to work- he teased.

-No way, mister. You're even more handsome in those-Sharon bit her lip.

-I know. You can't keep your eyes off of my butt when I'm in my Levi's- Andy made her blush even more.

-They look good on you-Sharon giggled.

-Oh, yeah. It's all about the jeans- Andy snorted.

-And ties…-Sharon started kissing him-suspenders…and sweaters…-she took him inside and Andy grinned like a cat.

-Princess…where are we going?- he smiled as she gently pushed him down the hallway.

-Bedroom…-Sharon purred mischieviously.

-Why?- he frowned.

-You need to learn how to properly knot a tie- Sharon smiled leaving the rest of the world behind closed doors because the lesson she was about to teach him required Andy's undivided attention.


End file.
